Eric Delko Finds Love
by AZNsexinezz
Summary: Repost Horatio and Ryan are an item, but want Eric with them as well. They see him and want to be there for him completely. They plan to woo him. Will they succeed and how will Eric react? More organized after chapter 1, I swear. slash h/r/e
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing from CSI Miami belongs to me. This is a story with slash. I claim no ownership except for this story but even then, not really. If I did, Eric would only see Calleigh as a sister. This is why slash is so important

Warnings: I think you can tell that this is SLASH, so there are men paired in this. Don't like, don't read. Please Read and Review. I'm not really good at THOSE scenes, so I really am trying to focus on the romance part.

Eric Delko Finds Love

Sunlight peeked through the curtains of the window, into the bedroom of a house, a house with it's own beach in the back, believe it or not. A house belonging to Horatio Caine and Ryan Wolfe, for now anyway. (AN: I like to assume Horatio has a house along a beach, with the beach part in back or to the side. I'll say back for this story.) The sunlight sort of spotlighted onto a king size bed, with red satin sheets. In this bed, were 3 men. They were Horatio Caine, Ryan Wolfe, and, if you can believe, in the middle of the other 2 men, Eric Delko. The sunlight kinda hit Eric mostly, and he stirred. He opened his eyes, squinting at the light a little. He looked to his right, at the sleeping face of Ryan. He looked to his left at the other sleeping face of Horatio. Eric smiled, tears of joy starting to roll down his face, one at a time. He couldn't believe it. They wanted him, they had taken him into their home, and into their bed, and into their lives. They wanted HIM, Eric Delko, the man who's life had felt like one big lie after finding out about his biological father, and his birth certificate. (Of course he knows it doesn't matter, after all, Calleigh told him so and you don't question your sister.) Eric couldn't believe how it happened. It was like a dream.

---FLASHBACK--- (AN: This is the bulk of the story btw. You'll know when we're back to the current place in time. Also, this is where I stop trying to worry about timeline on the show. Let the show do what they want in fan fiction, we can assume it's happening out of timeline.)

It was a week after his previous therapist had been shot. Eric was okay for now, he had a new therapist who was doing wonders for him. Eric was finally getting over his sister's death as well as Speed's death. In fact, the only real reason he was still seeing one at all was because of his feelings, feelings for Horatio and Ryan that he's had ever since he was put in the hospital for being shot. He still was trying to deal with his feelings. Luckily, Calleigh knew about his feelings now, and ever since his run in with being arrested for his birth certificate, the two were even closer as brother and sister. (AN: For curiosity purposes, yes everyone in the lab knows about Calleigh and Eric seeing each other as brother and sister. This is my story after all.) Eric was glad that he had a therapist to talk to, but was even happier that he had a friend and sister that he could talk to anytime he needed to.

Calleigh on the other hand was at her favorite gun range, and no it is not the lab's range that is her favorite. She had had enough shooting at the range for one day, and as she was safely packing her gun, checking to make sure nothing was missing from her belongings, she started thinking about Eric's situation. She was probably the only one who could see that Horatio and Ryan were constantly trying to sneak looks at Eric in the lab. They thought no one was looking, but little did they know, she was. Same thing happened with Eric, although it's only recently she's noticed Eric looking at the couple longingly. She knew there was a connection there. These 3 were meant to be. Not Horatio and Ryan and Horatio and Eric, but the three of them. Eric, for all his attempts at being masculine, was, in nature, more submissive. Oh he's nothing like a submissive in a bdsm relationship, but submissive all the same. A little shy at times and soft spoken. He can be a bit boastful and brash with suspects and criminals, but that's a whole other category of people when you're a CSI, whether you were originally an officer like her, or otherwise in Eric's case. She knew she had to do something. Then one day, in the afternoon, just as shift was over for the day, she spotted Eric finishing up for the day. He was processing a fingerprint that he had found on a piece of evidence. It was the last one he had to process before heading home. Yes home, he no longer worried about being killed. He had a nice apartment in South Beach and was glad that he felt comfortable again being in his home. Eric seemed oblivious to the outside world as he was writing notes for tomorrow. It seems there was no match in the database, yet it matched some fingerprints that had been found on a previous piece of evidence. Calleigh looked into one of the layout rooms where Horatio and Ryan were supposed to being looking down at some photos, and yet there they were looking once again at Eric from time to time, while planning how to woo one Eric Delko. Calleigh decided that she should offer some help to the two if it was needed so she made her way casually to the two in the layout room that they were in

"Hey you two need some help", Calleigh asked suddenly, surprising the two. "Huh? Oh no we're fine here we were just finishing up for the day." Ryan stated, trying his best not to look like he had been taken by surprise. "Yeah Calleigh don't worry we'll see you tomorrow," Horatio said, agreeing with Ryan while also trying to look like he hadn't been caught with his hand in the cookie jar (metaphorically speaking). "I'm not talking about the photos guys, I'm talking about what I believe are you two's plans to woo Eric." Both men's eyes widened. They had not only been caught, but Calleigh, big sister to Eric, was okay with their plans. "Don't worry guys I know your intentions are good, but just a warning you hurt him, I shoot you. (AN: Alexx, in my universe, is working in the Morgue again. It's just easier that way. Let's assume Tara is busy helping swing shift with a "backlog" if you will. Why this is important is to come later *wink*) Horatio and Ryan's eyes were wide. They looked at each other, surprised that they had been caught staring at the Russian-Cuban that had recently occupied their thoughts and dreams. Horatio spoke up first, retaining his usual calm demeanor. "Well Calleigh don't worry, we plan to love him fully and totally. We will NOT hurt him. He WILL be loved," Horatio stated pointedly, Ryan nodding in agreement, confirming that he too planned the same. "Yeah Calleigh all we ask, if it's not too much, is just pretend you don't know what's going on if Eric gets confused about certain things." Calleigh raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean?" Both men smirked, "You'll see soon enough," they both said at the same time, smirking even wider at the southern belle. Calleigh knew that look in Horatio's eyes, (yes his sunglasses aren't on right now) and apparently, Ryan had adapted the same look. She had a hunch they planned to do something more than just "ask Eric out" as one might expect. Little did she know then, how right she was. Horatio and Ryan were planning to court Eric. Then, when the time was right, they would seduce him, and love him fully, leaving him wanting them both, wanting to belong to both, mind body and soul. "Well Calleigh Ryan and I will see you and Eric tomorrow. We already told Eric to hold of his results until tomorrow," Horatio stated turning to leave along with Ryan. "Bye Calleigh," Ryan stated as he followed Horatio to the locker room. "See you both tomorrow," Calleigh stated back at them. She turned and went to Eric in the fingerprint lab. She said her goodbyes, leaving Eric on his own as he waited for another minute for his results. A minute later, Eric had the results, no match. Oh well, no big deal it was still early in the case. Placing the results in a folder, and making sure everything was in it's place, evidence and all, Eric went to grab his stuff. He had hoped to see someone in the locker room, but it had taken him 15 minutes to make sure all of the evidence he had been processing got put back into evidence storage for tomorrow.(AN: I have no idea where evidence goes in this situation) Sighing a lonely sigh, Eric headed out to his car. As he was lying in bed that night, Eric thought about Horatio and Ryan. One wouldn't know this about him, but ever since the shooting, and his first few meetings with a therapist, he had lost his previous edge he used to have. He was no longer as confident as he used to be. He was confident against criminals and suspects, but in the love department, Eric no longer felt as capable of landing a guy. He no longer went clubbing. It didn't appeal to him now that he had this crush on Horatio and Ryan. He shed a tear as he thought about how he might never know their love like he wished he could. He fell asleep, still silently crying. Little did he know, tomorrow would change everything for him, for the good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK People. Please at least review and tell me you are reading this. I am new after all. This is going to be continued, rest assured. Alexx will come into the picture as a mother figure of sorts soon enough. Through it all, I plan to make a sequel to this story once it's done.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything but a simple desire to spin the current time frame of CSI Miami in a work of fiction. So I do not own the characters and they are the property of CBS.

Warnings: Same as the first chapter, slash and 3 men together.

AN: Thanks for the few reviews and the many times you have made this story a favorite. BTW, I am working on a CSI: NY story at the same time, so be patient, I'll leave out repetitive notes from now on and if you are curious about anything, please ask me via private message or in a comment. Thank you.

**Eric Delko Finds Love - Chapter 2**

Eric walked into work. He had cried last night, but he was okay for now. He walked to the locker room after clocking in to go get his badge, gun, and watch. Why he kept his watch there he never knew. Little did he expect, as he opened his locker, to find 2 envelopes. He put his gun and holster on and clipped the badge on, then sat down to open the first of the 2 envelopes. Inside was a letter, of course. It was, believe it or not, in Spanish. _Te quiero. Quiero tenerte en mi y hacerle saber cuánto Te amo. Usted es sexy, pero amorosa. Apasionada, pero sensata. Saber de esto, se le amaba. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que son míos. _(I want you. I want to hold you and let you know how much I love you. You are sexy, yet loving. Passionate, yet sensible. Know this, you will be loved. It is only a matter of time before you are mine.)

Eric blushed at this. He couldn't believe it, someone wanted him, someone in the lab, since there could be no others that would have access to his locker. One thing was certain, processing the letter would be pointless. No matter. Eric opened the second letter. This was a total opposite of the first letter, written this time in Russian. _Я хочу провести вас обнаженными перед камином, восхитительный вы на вершине ковра, в результате чего вы стонать и охать, как петух моего вступления вас и заполняет вас. Я хочу вас, всех вас. _(I want to hold you naked in front of a fireplace, ravishing you on top of a rug, making you moan and groan as my cock enters you and fills you. I want to take you, all of you.) Eric was really blushing now, he could almost feel himself tightening in his nether regions. He looked at both letters and was shocked. The handwriting was different on each letter. He had two people courting him. They were working together too. Eric smiled, he hoped it was Horatio and Ryan, but knew better than to hope for that. Either way, some couple wanted him. He was looking forward to seeing what would happen next as Horatio called him on his cell phone, telling him he was needed at a crime scene. Come what may, Eric was going to go with the flow on this. Wait 'til he told Calleigh about this.

TBC…

AN: There's chapter 2 for now, I know not much, but I'm getting there. Read and review and yes, I know it's short.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok you know the drill. CSI Miami and it's characters are property of CBS and are not mine. Only the story is mine.

Warnings: Same warnings apply. Slash warning. Slight spoiler for "Flight Risk". I had to rework that conversation in the plane's restroom. The little daydream Eric had, let's rework that shall we? Just a little.

AN: Thanks again for the reviews and hits as well. I'm glad people enjoy this story. By the way, I know Speed was an awesome character, but honestly, it slipped my mind. I'll consider a separate story, with Speed in a triad, while keeping Ryan. Enjoy people.

**Eric Delko Finds Love - Chapter 3**

FLASHBACK:

"…Come in here, sneak a smoke, have sex." Eric didn't see it coming, all of a sudden, what does Calleigh say in response? " Mile high club? Bet you'd love to do that here with a certain 2 men huh?" Eric gulped, blushing hotly. Calleigh just laughed at Eric blushing. Believe it or not, Eric was a virgin. She knew it. "Maybe," was Eric's only reply to that.

-Later In The Case-

"Eric, Eric, ERIC!!!" Calleigh said loudly. That seemed to snap Eric out of it. They were standing in the plane. "Oh sorry, was just thinking about these seats." "I'll bet," Calleigh said, winking at Eric. Eric, as usual, blushed again. He had been thinking about being on a plane, in these high end seats, between Horatio and Ryan.

-Even Later (AN: Number of minutes is impossible to determine with an hour long show)

Ryan and Calleigh are just looking at evidence. Before parting to take care of their own parts in the case, Calleigh just had to let Ryan know, "By the way, I made a little bit of suggestion to Eric, involving the restroom on the plane and those first class type seats. Try not to make any mile high jokes, I doubt his face can stand anymore blushing" Ryan laughed, " Will do."

-END FLASHBACK-

He couldn't believe this case. It seemed so weird and awkward. A little bit bad that that happened in the airline business, but really, Eric chalked up the case to being odd at best. He was sitting on one of the benches in the locker room. He had finished showering the locker room shower, alone thank goodness. In a fresh set of clothes and ready to go home for the day, Eric was still feeling a little flustered about Calleigh and her comments. He wouldn't mind trying sex on an airplane, but good GOD!!! He was still trying to wrap his mind around sex with a men let alone two in a bedroom, he really didn't need to think about public places and planes. Eric opened his locker placing his gun and badge on the shelf inside. He grabbed his bag, checking the inside. Inside he found two packages. He opened the first package. It was a bottle of sandalwood oil. There was a note that said, " I watch you working hard in the field, in the lab, and even diving. Would you like a massage, with you in nothing but a towel for cover and my hands rubbing and kneading every muscle in your body? I can touch and rub and knead all over leaving you moaning in pleasure or…" That's all the note said. Eric was confused at this, eh, no worries. He opened up the second package. This one had a box that said Kama Sutra Honey Dust in lettering on it. He looked inside and there was a satchel, a container of honey dust (honey suckle flavor), and a feather applicator. Eric blushed once again. He may be a virgin, but he knew what this was. There was a note. "… or, you can put this on your skin, and **I** can lick every inch of your skin. Taste you all over with my tongue" Eric was really feeling hot. Whoever these 2 men were, they were teaming up for sure. "So, I see someone's feeling hot under the collar." Calleigh was smirking at Eric's flushed face. She never knew a man of Eric's complexion could get that flushed, but alas, there it was. "Well, normally I wouldn't be Calleigh, but considering these two notes, don't be surprised." He let Calleigh read the notes. She gasped at the content of the notes. "You think it's two people don't you? The 'I' is underlined in the second note." Eric nodded. "So, any ideas?" Eric shook his head at this, still in thought. He suddenly needed to get home. He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow Calleigh." As he left the locker room, Calleigh, sitting on the bench, frowned a little. She wondered who it was. She was almost certain it had to be Horatio and Ryan. Eric probably thought so too. She was sure that Eric, as well as she was, wondered if it might be someone else in the lab. Perhaps Eric was worried about getting his hopes up? Well, she knew she had to talk to someone about it. She'd talk to Alexx about it tomorrow. She needed advice about this, and figured the secret would be safe with Alexx. If it was Horatio and Ryan, she had a bad feeling that they had no idea about Eric's self-esteem problem. They would need to be informed about this. She had been okay with them planning to woo him at the time, but now, now she wasn't sure.

---Eric's Apartment---

Laying in his bed, Eric wondered about his two admirers. He didn't know how he'd be able to handle it if the admirers weren't Horatio and Ryan. If they weren't, he wasn't sure if he'd accept them, or turn them down, pining after the ones he couldn't have. Tears sliding down his cheeks, Eric closed his eyes, letting himself fall into dreamland, where he was sure was the only place he could be with the two men who meant everything to him.

TBC

AN: I know, sad ending to this chapter, but keep in mind, Eric has no idea, you the readers do. Now, YES, I am aware of what's going to come recently on CSI Miami, and I'm not sure I want to work that in. So, let me know if you're okay with that. R & R guys please. Anything seriously. Let me know what you think about my spin on the most recent episode. Good huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As you already know by now, I do not own CSI Miami or it's characters. It all belongs to CBS, otherwise that wouldn't have Calleigh's bed that had Eric in it. You know which episode I'm talking about.**

**Warnings: Same warnings apply. Now, I don't really want to try worrying about particular events of Wolfe in Sheep's Clothing, so any ideas regarding that episode let me know. If I can, I'm going to ignore the whole Russian Mob thing altogether. Enjoy. **

**Eric Delko Finds Love - Chapter 4**

Eric was in the fingerprint lab, working on a backlog of evidence. There wasn't a single new case today, an odd thing all in all, but not unheard of. Eric was looking closely at a partial. Eyes not moving from the computer screen, Eric reached for his pad and pen, instead brushing against a small package placed on the corner of the desk. Eric looked at the package, picking it up. It wasn't heavy whatever it was. He looked around, wondering who had placed it there. Shrugging, Eric opened the package. It was an I-Pod. Scratch that, it was an I-Pod with some of Eric's favorite songs on it. He looked at the back. It had a custom etched message on the back saying, _For You My Love. _Eric blushed at this. Believe it or not, Eric was a geek at heart sometimes, especially for mp3 players. He could never stop buying different ones, and now he had an I-Pod to add to his collection. He decided to put away the evidence he was working on and head to the break room with his I-Pod. He saw Alexx there. "Hey sweetie, what you got there?" Alexx hugged her impromptu son. Eric's real mother was no longer speaking with him for being gay, so Alexx was now Eric's unofficial mother, although you couldn't get away with saying unofficial, so don't even try. Eric hugged Alexx back, "Hey Alexx, a secret admirer left me this in the lab, how he managed to leave it there without me seeing is anyone's guess." Alexx raised an eyebrow, "A secret admirer, oh sweetie, I am so happy for you," Alexx hugged Eric with one arm. "Well, it's one of my admirers." "One of them? What you mean there's more than one? How do you know?" "Well, I got two packages yesterday in my locker, and each one had a note in it along with a gift. The second note had the 'I' underlined. Also, the first gift was a bottle of sandlewood oil and the note was more on the romantic side." Alexx nodded, "And the second gift?" Eric blushed, "Well, the second gift was honey dust. The note with it was a little more sexual." Alexx's eyes widened at this, "Wow, so one, more romantic admirer and one, more forward admirer. What are you going to do about it?" Eric hugged Alexx, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder while Alexx stroked his hair, "*sigh* I don't know Alexx. To be honest, I have an idea who they are, and if it is, I hope they're serious." "Well don't fret okay baby? I'm sure they're being very serious about this." Eric and Alexx separated. "Thanks Alexx" "No problem sugar." Alexx left the break room, leaving Eric to head straight for the coffee pot and make himself a cup of coffee.

---- Horatio's Office- End of Shift -----

It was end of shift, Ryan sat across from Horatio at the redhead's desk, looking over their reports to make sure no typos or mistakes were made. Just then, Alexx Woods walked in. "Hey Alexx," both men greeted. "Hey you two, I'm glad you're here." Ryan looked up, "What do you mean?"

Alexx placed her hands on her hips, " I think you know what I'm here for." Horatio looked up at the woman as well, "No Alexx, we don't." Alexx stepped closer to both men, giving them a stern look, " Well I'm not blind, I can see when my baby is torn up over a man, let alone two of them. I know about the gifts he's receiving and he seems to be aware, as I am, that there are two of them. I put two and two together and here I am. I'm only going to say this once, if either of you hurt him, I will come after you. I mean it. If this is a game, stop now while he doesn't know." Horatio and Ryan shared a look. "If you are serious," Alexx give a small smile, "then you have my blessing." Horatio spoke first, "We're serious Alexx." Ryan confirmed that Horatio was speaking the truth, "Yeah Alexx, we want Eric and we both want him in our lives." Horatio finished, "We both want Eric to be loved, and know he is loved by us." Alexx's smile widened, "Then that's all I need to hear. Keep in mind boys, you hurt him, and they won't even be able to identify your bodies by dental records." Both confirmed to the woman that yes, they heard her loud and clear. After all, a CSI may be able to hide a body, but a medical examiner, well, what she can do is pretty clear if you use your imagination. "Well boys, have fun and once again, take care of him. Good luck courting him, but my opinion, don't take too long to tell him." Both nodded, "We won't." With that, Alexx left Horatio's office, smiling at the knowledge that her baby was finally going to have, not just someone, but 2 someones. Horatio sighed, "Well, looks like we better step it up and go for the direct approach." Ryan nodded, "Yeah, let's keep on with the ideas we have, and then," Horatio finished the sentence for him, "we bring him in, and love him."

TBC….

AN: Okay, so I have a bit of writer's block, but here we are with Alexx in the loop. Read and review please. I'm going to try to make the next chapter better, but I may need a few ideas.


End file.
